1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a transmitting apparatus which adopts an Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM) method, a receiving apparatus, and the methods of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A recent broadcast communication service is characterized by multi-functions, wideband, and high quality transmission and reception. In particular, with the development of electronic technologies, a portable broadcasting device, such as a high-definition digital television (HDTV), a high-end smart phone, etc., has become widely in use. Accordingly, there is an increasing demand for broadcasting services which support various reception methods.
To meet such demand, as an example, a broadcast communication standard, such as the Digital Video Broadcasting the Second Generation Terrestrial (DVB-T2) has been developed. The DVB-T2 refers to a second generation European terrestrial digital broadcasting standard the performance of which has been improved from the DVB-T which is adopted as a standard in more than 35 countries in the world including Europe. For the DVB-T2, the transmission capacity and high bandwidth efficiency have been improved by applying technologies such as Low Density Parity Check (LDPC) coding and 256 QAM modulation methods. Accordingly, the DVB-T2 has an advantage of providing various high quality services, such as HDTV services, in a limited band.
In addition, with the development of a mobile network and popularization of a smart phone, there is a need for a physical standard of a terrestrial broadcasting including mobile broadcasting. HD content services were capable of being received through only a TV in a domestic environment, but with the development of a network, a user is able to receive HD content services through a mobile device.
Also, with the development of a large-volume content (for example, ultra high-definition (UHD) service), it is required to transmit a multi-layer content including a physical layer for a small-volume content and a physical layer for a large-volume content, in order to secure compatibility between a device receiving the existing content, that is, a small-volume content and a device receiving a large-volume content.